dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Golem
:You may also be looking for the robot "GoLeM". "Golem" is the fourth episode of . It depicts the revenge schemes of a scrawny teenager Willie Watt. After being harassed by Nelson Nash one too many times and being goaded to seek revenge by his father, High School student Willie Watt steals a giant construction robot known as the G.L.M. (GoLeM). However, after a fight with Batman, the robot essentially becomes part of him. Now mad with power, Willie goes on a rampage that threatens everyone around him. Plot It's a typical day at Hamilton Hill High School and nerdy Willie Watt feels the effects of biology when he sees Blade Sommer. Willie tries to ask her out so he can tutor her but Nelson arrives in his car and shoves Willie away. Willie confronts Nelson but is pushed into Nelson's car. Nelson gets angry at the fact that his car was almost scratched and prepares to beat up Willie, but Terry saves him. Willie heads over to his father Frank, a foreman at a construction site, and watches as a worker pilots a giant robot made for heavy lifting, a GoLeM. Frank demands that Willie push Nelson back and "hit him where it hurts." That night Batman tests out his suit's new stealth mode and learns that the GoLeM has been stolen. The GoLeM arrives at the mall in the middle of Blade and Nelson's date. As soon as it arrives, Nelson takes off, leaving Blade behind. Nelson tries to escape in his car but the GoLeM grabs it and crushes it. Willie isn't through, however and tries to kill Nelson but Batman intervenes. Angered at the intervention, Willie has the GoLeM attack Batman but Batman tricks it into striking power cables causing the circuitry to overload. The overload also feeds back on Willie, through the headband remote control. Willie manages to escape, and is surprised to see energy still flowing through his body. Disgusted at Nelson's cowardice, Blade dumps him. Morning comes and Willie heads off to school. To spite Nelson, Blade asks Willie out to the dance. Furious, Nelson menaces Willie, but Willie senses that he still has a connection with the GoLeM and feels OK. Later, Willie heads into Jokerz Territory and uses the GoLeM to chase the gang off. He now thinks that everything's going to be different. The night of the dance comes and Willie goes with Blade. Blade, however, regrets her ploy, as now everyone is laughing at her and she doesn't like Willie touching her. Nelson comes to her rescue and pleads for another chance. Hesitant to hurt Willie's feelings, Blade refuses, but Nelson decides he'll take care of him. He takes Willie to the docks and insists that Willie step aside and shoves him into the ocean when he refuses. Nelson and his friends have a laugh but are unaware that the GoLeM is coming. A slow dance starts and Nelson has Blade again. Willie arrives; soaking wet and people start laughing at him. Dana decides to take pity on him and offers to take him home. Willie refuses, saying that he needs no one's help, and summons the GoLeM. The GoLeM attacks and forces everyone to jump into the water. Nelson is nearly killed but Batman arrives and saves him. Fortunately, before the GoLeM can kill Batman, Frank arrives and implores Willie to stop. However, Willie, still bitter toward his father for his harsh treatment of him, orders the GoLeM to attack Frank. Once again Batman intervenes and manages to blind the GoLeM. However, Frank is put into a bad position as he cannot swim and is dangling over the ocean. Willie grows angrier than ever and attacks again. Batman manages to save Frank and then goes to a rocket ride in the carnival. Using a cable, he manages to reel the GoLeM into the ride and destroys it. As it collapses, Willie cries for the loss of his only "friend." Willie is sentenced to three years in juvenile hall where he is still bullied. However, he shows that he still has powers, causing a television to explode without even touching it. The other kids are afraid of him now, and Willie smiles. Background Information DVD Release * * Batman Beyond - The Complete Series (DVD) * Batman Beyond The Movie (DVD) * Batman Beyond – School Dayz and Spellbound (DVD) Production Notes * When Willie blows up the TV set at the end, the ensuing explosion is reused footage from the scene of the episode "My Girl, "in which Mr. Eelan blows a vat of hot lead off its support. Production Inconsistencies * When Frank Watt reappears after falling into the water, he is completely dry. * At the end of the episode, Terry speaks to Frank Watt. He does so in his "normal" speaking voice and not the voice he uses as Batman. Trivia * The episode title and the title "character" are based on the legend of the Golem, a giant statue brought to life from clay to protect Jewish minorities in Eastern Europe from their persecutors. * This is the first episode not to feature Derek Powers. * Batman dumps Frank Watt in a tub full of dolls which look suspiciously like Marvel Comics villain M.O.D.O.K. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Pie Joker * Smirk Quotes Category:Batman Beyond episodes Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader